Hiei's sugar rush: A bag of Jelly Beans
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: Hiei on Jelly beans. The people that knows him are afraid . . .oh so very afraid. involves a tranq gun.there most definitly will be a second chapter to this one. ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

**HIHI me again. This is the third story of ****Hiei's Sugar rush.**** I own nothing but my mean PLOTs.**

**Hiei's Sugar Rush III: A Bag of Jelly Beans.**

**This time it was all that Baka's fault, the one with the elvis styled hair. Yes, im talking about Kuwabara. He and Yukina were talking about the many flavors of Jelly beans. While that sat with the biggest bag of them in the world. (A gift from Botan for christmas. )**

**Surprisingly enough both like licorice but hate strawberry. So being the Kind demon that Yukina is, she offered all the strawberried flavored ones to. . . .Yeah, you guess it. . . Hiei. **

**Can you guess what will happan? **

**I bet you cant.**

**So you think you can, your probably wrong because this story is very different. Funny, but different. Just forget about this conversation and scroll down to read what you are so obviously wrong about. **

**......................**

**"Would you like the Strawbarry ones, Hiei-Kun?" Yukina asked, her voice soft as she sat on the top step of Genkis temple along with Kuwabara. **

**Hiei looked at the two of them giving them a soft and very sweet smile. As he uttered the worlds most polite, " No thank you." **

**(HAHAHAHAHAHA Im just kidding.... where would the fun be if Hiei got no jelly bean, I'll tell you where. It would be with some other fictional character that did eat the jelly beans.)**

**................................................**

**REAL STORY **

**.......................................................**

**"Ah, Hiei-kun, Lady Genki asked me to give this to you." Said Yukina as she speed up to give him the giant bag filled with sometype of bean she had never heared of before. **

**Hiei looked at his sister then down at the bag, " What is it?" **

**"Lady genki called them, um, Jelly Beans." Yukina said wondering if Hiei knew of them. She handed him the giant bag, her arm felt much lighter. (The bag is huge, just to let you know)**

**Hiei nodded and walked off without thanking her, the bag felt heavy and he idealy wondered how she had managed to carry it to him without pulling her arm from her socket.**

**He sat down on a small wooden bench and opened the bag, a smile was on his face if you looked close enough. He loved jelly beans. Without even thinking about it he ate the whole bag. **

**"Lady Genki, I gave Hiei the jelly beans." Yukina told the old woman. **

**"Jelly beans? What jelly beans?" Genki asked**

**"The ones you left on the table with a note saying give to Hiei, from Genki." Yukina answered. **

**Genki slapped her self across the face, she had known that Botan and Yusuke were up to something. A normal visit, my ass. Now hiei was running around Tokyo hyped up on jelly beans, this was like Godzilla all over again.**

**"Yukina, go get my Tranquillizer. . . The big one." **

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**I think I misspelled Tranquillizer, oh well im to lazy to find out if I did or didnt. If I did just tell me.**

**If you didnt like it, go suck a lolipop. . . Just dont show Hiei.**

**REVIEW. Oh by the way there will be a second chapter to this one unlike the others. **

**THANKS FOR READING **


	2. Tokyo trouble

**Here it is folks the second chapter i hope you enjoy it. **

**WARNING: this chapter is much crazier then the first chapter and the first and second Hiei's sugar rush stories. ENJOY MY DEAR FANS.**

Genki and yukina had called Kurama and Kuwabara to help them surprisingly enough they couldnt get ahold of either Botan or Yusuke.

Genki opened a secret door, " Alright lets gear up and get down to Tokyo quick."

**A few blocks from Tokyo:**

Botan and Yusuke stopped walking, they heard a loud crash and the sound of screaming. Looking at each other they gulped. A dozen helocopters flew past over head, the army.

"You dont think. . . " Botan started but was cut off by the sight of Hiei running down the street covered in green paint his arms raised in front of him as he growled at people.

Yusuke couldnt help his maniacle laughter, "Holy shit, it's Midgezilla"

Genki, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and even Koenma, ran down the street after Hiei dressed in camoflage and carrying giant guns.

"Yusuke, im begining to think hiei on sugar isnt such a good idea anymore" Botan said her voice small and her eyes wide as she watched her boss tuck and roll for no reason. Kuwabara was doing ninja flips through the air,and Yukina was smoking a cigerette while glaring at everything that moved. They were acting like they were seriously soldiers.

Even the composed Kurama was acting strange. I mean he was smoking, tuck and rolling, or doing ninja flips but he was acting weird. Suddenly, Kurama tripped and in a very dramatic voice looked up and told the other to go on with out him.

Yukina turned and glared at him, " Come on kid, this is war no time to be acting like a pansy." She put her cig out on her gun, " We got to take that thing out no matter what the cost now get off the ground and lets move."

Kurma looked at her with tears of admiration in his emerald eyes, " Yes ma'm."

Botan turned away from the abnormalness of her friends and turned to where yusuke had been standing only to find that he was no longer standing there. She looked down and sweat dropped. There he was on the ground face red with the effort to breathe because he couldnt control his laughter. She wondered when he would. . . Never mind she thought as he passed out.

"Okay so there i was walking through the dense forest and suddenly i was shot at by a

She turned back to the group who for some reason had set up camp in the middle of the street and while roasting marshmellows began to swap war stories.

"Hmm, this is quite a interesting predicament." yusuke mumbled his hand on his chin and his glasses shining.

'HOLD ON, when did he wake up?', Botan thought, 'And since when did he wear glasses. Kami she needed a new job.'

Botan shook her head as she opened a portal to Koenmas' office and left the mentally unstable group behind.

.......................................................

Sorry, if it ends stupidly. but I like it.

Sweetfiresnow: please leave a review.

This is the second to last of the **Hiei's sugar rush** stories


End file.
